Truth or Dare
by R-Bubble
Summary: Vince and Michael have sleepovers and play Truth or Dare every Friday night, but this Friday night, Michael decides to confess his feelings to Vince.


My heart raced as he thought up a good dare for me. Every Friday night, Michael and I have a sleepover and we play Truth or Dare. The dares get progressively harder until one of us gives up. I always end up being the one to give up, but I promised myself that tonight would be different. We've already been playing Truth or Dare for about half an hour, so we've reached the mark where the dares get harder.

"I dare you to…" he paused, mulling it over for the final time. "Take off your pants."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "Easy peasy," I slipped off my pants and sat there in my proud glory. He'd already dared me to take off my top though, so I was sitting in a thin tank and my red boxers. They're my favorite boxers, because they're so soft.

Before I could ask Michael Truth or Dare, he climbed on top of me. "M-Michael," I squeaked. His face was close to mine and I could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

He didn't say anything for a while; he just stayed there, his face close to mine. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his blush spread down his neck and onto his chest. "Dare," he said finally, his voice cracking slightly.

I didn't know what to dare. He wouldn't look me in the eye, he just stared at the stitching around my collar. I didn't say anything, he didn't say anything, and we stayed silent for a while. "You can dare me to kiss you, if you like…" he said finally, his voice smaller than a mouse.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss me." He paused for a moment, then planted a quick kiss on me. His lips were hot, like his cheeks.

He didn't move, so his face was closer than ever to mine. I could practically taste his breath, and it tasted like candy. "Truth or Dare Vince?"

I swallowed. "Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss me back." He closed his eyes and leaned in. I kissed him back this time, though I was completely unsure what to do. He kissed me several more times, then stopped.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked finally and he replied with a confident "truth". I thought about what to ask him, but there was one question gnawing away at me. "Do you like me?"

He paused for a moment. "I changed my mind, dare."

I pushed him playfully and he fell back on his butt. "You can't just change like that. I've already asked, do you want to chicken out this time?"

"Yes."

I laughed. "Seriously? I won?"

"No, that's the answer to your question." He was almost as fiery red as his hair and he stared intently at his lap.

I scooted closer to him. "You like me?"

He shut his eyes tight. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

He wrapped his arms around my neck. I could tell he was trying to be more confident than he was, because he was bright red and his voice trembled when he said "I dare you to be mine." He kissed me and didn't separate from it. He just took a quick breath and opened his mouth. I kind of felt like a dog making out with Michael, but he didn't say anything, so whatever I was doing must've been alright.

He slid his hands up my shirt. "You're not going to chicken out are you?" I shook my head no and he took it off. He kissed my neck and I couldn't help but to whimper a little.

"Truth or Dare Vince?" he asked me while he drew tongue circles on my neck.

"It's not my turn," I reminded him, but he just repeated himself.

"Truth or Dare Vince?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me back?"

I nodded.

"Are you going to chicken out?"

I nodded again and he stopped. "Seriously?"

I kissed him softly. "Yeah, I don't want to be yours because you dared me to. I want to be yours because I like you."

He kissed my neck, then my chest, then my stomach. "Good, I didn't want you to do all of this because of a dare."

"But can we still say that I didn't chicken out?"

"Sure." He slipped off his pants and I blushed when I saw his erection peeking out of his boxers. Before he totally removed them, he reminded me "Now, don't forget, if you quit, I'll have won this round."

I kissed him, my own erection forming. "Don't worry, I won't chicken out."

He pulled off my boxers and climbed on top of me. I ran my hands over his chest then wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my chest, and tickled my nipples, nipping at them slightly.

My body shivered at his touch, my stomach leaped at his kisses. I found myself moaning and whimpering for him. "Michael…"

He kissed his way down my body, then he kissed his way up my length. He teased my head with his tongue, and it drove me wild. He started suckling at my tip, then began pumping, taking almost my whole length into his mouth. My body arched for him and before I knew it, I was begging, pleading for more. "Michael, please…" I whined. "Please come into me." I surprised myself saying that, but I had no regrets.

He complied, and repositioned himself on top of me. He started going into me, and I let out a loud gasp. I tried to control my volume because Michael's parents were in the other room, but I had a hard time containing my ecstasy as Michael pushed in faster and faster.

He hit a different spot of pleasure with every thrust, sending my body different waves of joy every second. I bit my lip, trying not to scream out loud. I was actually impressed at how fast he was going because I couldn't imagine going this hard without passing out first.

His pale skin was flushed as he drove in faster and harder. The intensity was almost painful, but it felt amazing. He hit a new spot and my body quivered; suddenly I realized how close I was to coming. "Michael, I think I'm going to…!" he hit a different spot and I moaned. "Michael, I'm…"

"I know, me too. Come with me." I tried my best to hold out as he drove in as quick and deep as he could. Finally, he thrust in with one last hit and his cock throbbed within me. I nearly screamed as I came, squirting a bit onto his belly and mine. He pulled out and licked all the remaining cum off of my belly and below, then shimmied up and lay on the floor with me. We both stared up at the ceiling, completely satisfied with ourselves.

"Truth or Dare Vince?" he asked sleepily. He was out of breath, and it took me a moment to catch mine too.

"Truth," I huffed at last.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Is that a question or a request?" I turned towards him and his cheeks were pink from blushing.

"Both." He replied then turned and stared me in the eyes.

I examined his green eyes quickly before replying "Yes."

He kissed me and rolled on top. There was a knock on the door, and we both scrambled to find clothes to cover up with but it didn't open.

"Michael, it's ten, lights off."

"Alright mom," he called then walked over to the lamp, completely in the buff, and shut it off. As my eyes were adjusting, he crawled back over and kissed me once more. "Still up for Truth or Dare next Friday?"

I kissed him back. "I'm up for it every day of the week."


End file.
